criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweep The Eyes
Sweep The Eyes is the twenty-second fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the eleventh and last one in the Commercial Area district. Case background The victim was Carlton Klovan, the local botanist and president of Green Year Parade. He was found dead at Ethon Park lying in the floor with a strange wound in his right eye. The killer was Chandler Beemie, the park cleaner and an activist who was against Green Year Parade. Chandler killed Carlton because the parade was killing a million flowers and Townville's environment was ruining. He saw him cutting flowers at Ethon Park and decided to finally put an end to Carlton's life. He used his broom to put it through Carlton's eye. It would be hard to make him stay in the right position to commit the murder, so he made Carlton drink bottles of alcohol to be unconscious. But as it would be also hard to make him drink alcohol, he started out by giving him wine. Judge Esteban Gonzalez said that there was no reason for the murder, as judges had already decided Green Year Parade was a felony thanks to the activists' actions and it was going to be called off anyway. For the horrible murder he committed, Chandler was sentenced to life in jail with monthly permissions to go out, starting from the month next to the trial. For finishing with the massacre Green Year Parade causing, and solving many more murders in the Commercial Area, Mayor Zachariah Loas promoted the player to another district: Downtown. Victim *'Carlton Klovan' (Killed in a park, his right eye was bleeding) Murder Weapon *'Broom' Killer *'Chandler Beemie' Suspects Chandler Beemie (Park cleaner) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect uses alcohol - The suspect drinks wine Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears green clothes Peter Galley (Activist) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect uses alcohol Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears green clothes Cecil Ister (Butcher) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect uses alcohol - The suspect drinks wine Suspect's appearance: - Gustave Rod (Oenologist) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses alcohol - The suspect drinks wine Suspect's appearance: - Wendy Ohdie (Gardener) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect drinks wine Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears green clothes Killer's profile *The killer has gardening skills *The killer uses alcohol *The killer drinks wine *The killer is a man *The killer wears green clothes Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Ecologic park *Investigate Ethon Park (Clues: Victim's body, Cleaning trolley) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Ask Chandler Beemie about the murder *Talk to Peter Galley about the victim *Investigate Activists' lorry (Clues: Torn card, Bottle of alcohol) *Examine Torn card (Result: Business card) *Interrogate Gustave Rod about the activists *Inform Wendy Ohdie about the murder *Examine Bottle of alcohol (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00) *Ask Cecil Ister about the lorry *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Magic broom *Investigate Wine vault (Clues: Broom, Leaflet) *Examine Broom (Result: Pink substance) *Analyze Pink substance (3:00:00) *See if Cecil gave the leaflet to Gustave *Question Gustave about the murder weapon *Ask Chandler if the murder weapon is his *Investigate Park fountain (Clues: Pile of dirt) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Bloody soil) *Examine Bloody soil (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00) *See if Peter planted flowers in the park *Talk to Wendy about the flowers *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: '''Protest for the dead *Investigate Lorry seats (Clues: Bag of flowers, Badge, Torn letter) *Examine Bag of flowers (Result: Green cleaner) *Question Chandler about the parade *Examine Badge (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Peter Galley's fingerprints) *Ask Peter why he had a badge of Green Year Parade *Examine Torn letter (Result: Complaint letter) *Analyze Complaint letter (3:00:00) *Talk to Wendy about the letter *Talk to Cecil about the letter *See what Gustave needs *Investigate Shelves (Clues: Flowers) *Examine Flowers (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) '''Additional Investigation: Green Year Parade *See what's the matter with Cecil *Investigate Lorry seats (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Open safe) *Analyze Exotic flower (3:00:00) *Give Cecil the flower back (Reward: Green hairstyle) *See why Gustave is threatening Peter *Investigate Wine vault (Clues: Glass shards) *Examine Glass shards (Result: Bottle of wine) *Examine Bottle of wine (Result: Wine sample) *Analyze Wine sample (3:00:00) *Tell Gustave about the wine (Reward: Burger, Orange juice) *Help Wendy Ohdie *Investigate Ethon Park (Clues: Fern) *Examine Fern (Result: Bacteria sample) *Analyze Bacteria sample (3:00:00) *Explain to Wendy what happened to the fern (Reward: 200 XP) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Location in the map Use Google Earth 31°24'21.72"S 64°10'8.74"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen: See also *Green Year Parade Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville